Shinigami's and Arrancars!
by WolfMisa-Lover
Summary: What happens when Captain Hitsugaya with the piercing cold stare finds his fire to his heart,which is Miyu. And when Ulquiorra the arrancar finds meets Shiori he has found his yin. Hitsugaya&OC and Ulquiorra


"Miyu, come here" a rough voice called from a rather short boy with pure white snow hair, focusing his piercing emerald-blue eyes into his paper work and putting his hand through his hair from fustration.

"You called?" A girl no shorter than the boy with pitch black hair and purple sapphire eyes that caused anyone to melt

"Yes, can you make some tea for me please" the boy called as he kept filing the papers

"Of course, captain Hitsugaya-san" Miyu said as she bowed and went to the kitchen making two cups of teas for him and her, she was the vice-lieutenant of the boys squad since he was the captain. As she headed toward the room she opened the room and frown as a brunette girl with her hair in a bun and chocolate brown eyes to match her hair, bothering the young captain at his work while Hitsugaya did not look happy at all.

"Come on Hitsugaya-kun, you need a break from work" she said as she tugged to his uniform

"Hinamori, how many times do I need tell you that you must refer me as captain Hitsugaya, and I have work to do" He said glaring to his former childhood friend

"I'm sorry to bother you but here is your tea, Hitsugaya-san" Miyu said as she set his cup on the table and smiled warmly at him causing him to smile back warmly as well.

"Also Hinamori-san you need to leave, the captain has much work to do and you are troublesome here" the second lieutenant said glaring her sapphire purple to Hinamori.

Momo Hinamori found the glare from her former childhood non effected but from the petite girl with the sapphire purple eyes quite dangerous and decided to leave before she got of the office as soon as possible.

"Thank you again Miyu" Hitsugaya said as he sipped his tea

"Anytime,after all we have been friends and captain and lieutenant for almost a year" She said smiling at him as she sat down on the couch that was in his room. The white haired boy started chuckling remembering the memory of when they first met and when he looked up he kept his eyes on the dark haired girl who was sitting on the couch with her soft sapphire eyes that he loved so much.

"Wait,what am I thinking? Yes, I know Miyu is pretty, no beautiful, no GORGEUS! Yes, I like her but it seems that I am falling for Miyu, but I might not actually tell her" I thought deep in my mind when I suddenly saw that petite face with those sapphire eyes gazing deep into my emerald-blue eyes causing me to blush red.

"Hitsugaya-san? Are you okay? You kept staring at me oddly and suddenly zoned out" she said worriedly with her eyes softening and having some worried lines across her smooth peach forehead.

"Y-yes, I'm fine I was just thinking of my work lately" I said backing a bit and suddenly I noticed a tint of pink coming across Miyu's face when she realized she was really close to my face.

"Maybe you need a break" She said smiling at me. "How bout you stop for today and continue tomorrow, I'll even help you" she said in a cheerful voice

"I can't make you work on your free day" I said gazing at her, sure she was a great person but working everday was to much for her.

"Pish posh, I want to help okay and don't you dare tell me what I can do and what not to do, when it's not captain orders" she said grinning at me

"Allright, you win tomorrow we will work on the rest of it" I said smirking up at her

"Alright then it's a date" she said grinning even bigger with her eyes closed and suddenly hugged me out of nowhere causing me to turn cherry red. Then in a blink of an eye she suddenly disappeared and I suddenly collapsed on the floor with shock with my whole face red. "I have a date with Miyu?" I thought to myself then suddenly I felt a smile creep up on my mouth cause I knew that being with her would lift up my day

_Miyu's pov_

As I was walking on the road I just suddenly hit me that I had suddenly hugged Hitsugaya without permission, and that caused my face to go red as a rose and I also just suddenly noticed that I had a date with the captain. Something hit me again...no..literally.. I was walking without noticing and hit a pole. As I was benched down holding my nose I felt a small warm smile creep on my face knowing that being with him would make me feel really good even if he was my captain I was in love with him. Whether he knew it or not I was happy with things on how they are.


End file.
